8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadoken
The Hadoken is Black Mage's signature spell. It feeds off of the love that exists in the universe, burning it for fuel. Every time the spell is used, the divorce rate in the universe goes up measurably. At first, Black Mage can only use it once per day, however, as he becomes more powerful, he begins casting it more easily. Variants of the Hadoken Many different versions of the Hadoken have been seen in the series, below are a few of them. Red Mage and the Hadoken a.k.a. Hadoyastopthis?! Red Mage used the Hadoken (The name comes from him trying to say "How do you stop this?!) right after his class-change to Mime since his newly-acquired mimicking abilities forced him to use it, after which he vowed to never use the spell again since it siphons love out of the universe. Missledoken At one point, Black Mage dreamed of a variant where dozens of missles fly out of his hands. Fighterdoken At times when Black Mage has used his Hadoken already and is in need of another strong spell, he will throw Fighter at the enemy. Fighter was once forced to use this attack on his own and thus created a variant of this variant, the Me-doken! Right now he's teaching that technique to new fighters. Shoryuken In the 2002 Thanksgiving strip, Fighter tried to use the Hadoken but instead used the Shoryuken on Black Mage and made references to Street Fighter by saying "I think I got the buttons mixed up" and "Hey, you might want to put another token in the machine...". However this should be considered non-canon because it was a guest comic. Boatdoken At one point, Black Mage used the Hadoken to give a ship a boost of speed by firing it behind the ship, sort of like a rocket. Using this spell caused the ship to go at more than 400 miles per hour. Helldoken As of Episode 1136: That Is Not A Predictive Model, Black Mage channeled essentially pure evil into a Hadoken and fired it at Sarda. Its destructive force is so great that the other Light Warriors were blown back when standing behind him along with massive flames. Sarda dodged it of course. It devastated Onrac (honestly, where else would it go?). However, in Episode 1166: The Wizard(s) That Did it, after Sarda was sufficiently distracted by Red Mage, Sarda was nearly blown apart by the Black Hadoken, but managed to survive by using the power of the orbs to absorb the Helldoken. Trivia *At one time Black Mage states that the Hadoken spell is a "Level Nine Light Spell" when in the Cave of No Return. Spell levels in Final Fantasy only went up to 8, although they go from 0-9 in Dungeons and Dragons. He has also alluded to the spell "Ultima", which is a "theoretical tenth level" spell. *Black Mage said that to get the Hadoken, he had to sacrifice 9 orphans to an ancient god. *The spell itself is named after one of the most iconic moves in fighting game history, the Hadouken used by Ken and Ryu in Street Fighter. However, while it seems to be modeled after the Kamehameha Wave used by various characters in the Dragon Ball Series, it also bears resemblance to Ryu's "Shinkuu Hadouken" super combo used in the Capcom VS. fighting game series. *The scene where Black Mage uses the Boatdoken is similar to a scene in Dragonball where Goku uses the Kamehameha to launch an out-of-fuel submarine away from danger Category:Miscellaneous